power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Ninja part 2
Enter the Ninja part 2 is the second episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Warriors and part 2 of the series premiere. Plot (Part 2) Dana and her friends are at the mercy of Sword Stalker who can save them before their taken out for good. Story Part 2 continues where Part 1 left off with the teens getting their butts kicked by Sword Stalker as he is pointing his sword at them about to deliver the final blow to them, as their on the ground about to face defeat. "What are we gonna do guys," Sasha says as she's looking at the Shinboi Warriors approaching them, "They've got us surrounded guys, Sasha says looking at her friends then back at the warriors. Sword Stalker approach them with his sword pointed at them. "We need to get out of here," Karl says as he looks at Dana and the others, "This guy to much for us come on I found away out of here," Karl says as he points over at the door. Dana gets up and her and the others run for it as Sword Stalker sends some Shinobi Warriors after them, as they run for it Red Ranger (Dana) closes the door and seals it with her Ninja Blaster and rejoins her friends down the stairs when they enter a strange room and see that the door disappears and they see computer screens and a big computer table in the middle. "Welcome to your new command center," Jason says as he walks over to the five teens, and shook their hands. "Uh who are you"? Karl asked in confusion as he looks at Jason. "I'm Jason Scott I'm the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger," he says as he looks at the five teens who are in complete shock and amazement by what he just said. Meanwhile the Shinobi warriors and Sword Stalker burst through the sealed door and go after them and see the door and Sword Stalker opens it to reveal a closet. "What where did those brats go they've got to be in here somewhere," Sword Stalker says as he is tearing stuff out of the closet then he comes out frustrated and angry, "FIND THOSE BRATS AND DESTROY THEM GO," Sword Stalker says as he sends out his Squad of Shinobi Warriors. In the Command center the Teens, Jason, and Michelle are watching Sword Stalker and the Shinobi Warriors look around for them. "Now that he's looking for you he'll be in for a big surprise when he sees you five again cause I'm here to give you some extra firepower against this guy 3,000 years ago an evil queen named Mishara Kendar tried to rule the world but she was stopped by six Ancient warriors, now the sixth one was destroyed along with the General Sword Stalker while his friends were able to seal away Kendar they've given their powers to their descendants and I believe that you five at their descendants," Jason says as he looks at the five Teens. "Uh ok I heard you out you're crazy I'm out of here," Karl says as he looks at the teens and attempts to leave the Command center. Characters Cast *Demi Lovato as Dana Thomas *Joshua Hutchinson as Karl Samuel *Joe Jonas as Tyson Williams *Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Williams *Elizabeth Giles as Sasha Elliot *Austin St. John as Jason Lee *Scarlett Johansson as Michelle Peterson *Michelle Rodriguez as Queen Mishara Kendar Allies Villains Monster Trivia *This is the first Morph/Battle of the new Ranger team. *First Monster battle. Category:Episode Category:Series premiere Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Warrior